shotgun_syndromefandomcom-20200213-history
Demo (2013)
The first Demo by Shotgun Syndrome. It was officially released on the 30th of May 2013 online for free download only. The Demo incorperates many genres of metal from Progressive Metal, Death Metal & Metalcore . Recording & Production The band entered the studio at The Forum, Darlington with Producer Dez Ford in the summer of 2012. The time in the studio was awkward as they had to juggle college, work, rehearsals, performances and time in the studio so it was very rarely the band got a chance to actually be in the studio to record. so when they had time in the studio recordings where extremely rushed. The band did not have a bassist when they first entered the studio so Mitchell would play bass on the first track. after recording the first song 'Am I Dead Yet' band members payed Producer Dez Ford with a Toblerone Chocolate bar as money was scares. After hearing the track and being impressed Matthew Forster asked to be in the band on bass. Six months later the band would enter the studio again to record the second track 'Disease' which became the first and only single for the Demo. Soon after the release of the music video for 'Disease' Matthew left the band due to schedule problems with Shotgun Syndrome and his other band Harakiri Fever. Although the two tracks have been unofficially released the band still wanted to record more tracks before officially releasing the Demo. Lead Guitarist from the Indie Rock band The Indoor Kites was talking to mitch one night at The Forum ended up joining the band on Bass. The band where then offered to play Sound@Scene and the entire set would be recorded. The band decided since they would have no time in the studio anytime soon they would choose the best songs from the perfomance and add them to the Demo. It took over a year and some Line-Up Changes to finish the Demo. Release The band originally Intended the tracks to be a part of the E.P. but as it was hard enough jugling work, college and the band they decided to release a Demo. Although they planned to release a Demo they didnt want to wait for a release date so people could hear the music so streight after recording and mastering the band would unofficially release the tracks. Track Listing #Disease #Am I Dead Yet #11th Hour (Live) #Am I Dead Yet (Live) Reception The Demo has received mixed opinions with critics and fans alike. One review by Two Guys Metal Reviews wrote this "Shotgun Syndrome is a cool death metal band from darlington who absolutely slay live. their music is harsh, unforgiving yet strangely addictive. Often reminiscent of bands like Machinehead but with a few more devastating breakdowns. This bands live recordings are absolutely viciouse, their singer seems to be an absolutely crushing frontman and now i really want to see them live now... What really makes this band tick with me is their crazed approach to riffing and the circle pit inspiring riffs on songs like Am I Dead Yet a vicious thrash metal anthem that just makes the listener want to start a pit and crush some poser scum. The growls are viciouse too, he has a sort of Randy Blythe type dedication to brutality. His earthy Irish accent helps to give the band a much more down to earth feel. In short, if you're looking for some cool violent death metal that will engage your senses and keep you headbanging for hours to come then Shotgun Syndrome is something you must check out!". Links To FREE Download www.mediafire.com/download/91o1um3sdr08fg0/Shotgun+Syndrome+-+Demo+2013.zip www.soundcloud.com/shotgun-syndrome Credits Evan Jones - Lead Vocals, Producer (On Track 3 & 4) Niall O'Harra - Lead Guitar Mitchell Staples - Rhythm Guitar, Bass Guitar (On Track 2) Will Crawford - Drums, Backing Vocals Robert Howdle - Bass Guitar (On Track 3 & 4) Matthew Forster - Bass Guitar (On Track 1) Dez Ford - Producer (On Track 1 & 2)